1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel/water separators. More particularly, the present invention relates to separator constructed primarily from a clear material having a spin on drain valve and a spin on base plate.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous sources of water contamination in hydrocarbon liquid fuels. Trace amounts of water exist in fuel due to the refining and purification processes performed at the petroleum refineries. Next, water may seep into gasoline storage tanks or may form as condensation in storage tanks or delivery trucks. Additionally, when gasoline or other liquid fuels are placed in the fuel tanks of vehicles or boats, water may form through condensation, or may be inadvertently introduced into the tank, particularly in marine environments. As a result, virtually all liquid fuel used to power automotive, diesel or marine engines contain a fractional amount of water when it is introduced into the engine for combustion.
In order to prevent water from entering the engine, the fuel supply system generally has a fuel filter therein to separate water from fuel in addition to removing foreign substances. Most of the fuel filters employ a can into which fuel containing water is induced. Typically, water has the specific gravity greater than that of the fuel. Because of the differences in the respective specific gravity between the water and the fuel, the water is separated from the fuel and accumulates under the fuel layer, i.e., at the bottom of the can.
Many applications utilize a fuel/water separator filter to prevent water from entering the engine in the fuel. The filter separates not only the water but also traps any particulate matter in the fuel as well. Such examples include numerous liquid and pneumatic applications throughout vehicular, industrial and agricultural industries.
Currently, fuel/water separators are manufactured from metals in the shape of a can. The use of metals as the material prevents the operator or service person from being able to evaluate the presence of water or other contaminant within the separator's body.
On the application, the separator is mounted with the dome end down. On the fuel/water separator, a drain can be added to the dome of the filter. The metal can is fitted with a drain nut assembly. The assembly is press fit into or crimped into place in the metal can and a multi-piece standard drain valve or a multi-piece self-venting valve is inserted in the dome end. The operator or service person must open the valve and allow the water or contaminant to drain until raw fuel flows from the drain. This requires that the fuel become exposed to an external environment. Such a condition may be dangerous to the operator or service person.
The typical fuel/water separator assembly has a housing which contains a filter element used for filtering the fluid as it circulates through the housing. Ordinarily, the housing has an end adapted for pairing the filter assembly to a base member from which the fluid will flow by means of an internally threaded fluid exit port that threads onto a corresponding externally threaded configuration on the base. The housing also has another end which is ordinarily closed. The fluid exit port is ordinarily centrally located in the housing cover which is permanently, peripherally attached to the first end of the housing. Contaminated fluid flows into the filter housing through fluid inlet holes located in the cover and surrounding the fluid exit port, and clean, filtered fluid flows out of the filter housing through fluid exit port. The filter housing is sealed against the base member by using an elastomeric gasket which surrounds the inlet holes and the exit port.
It is known to have a fuel filter assembly suitable for detecting water levels having a vessel or can preferably made from a transparent synthetic resin so that the water level is visible. However, it is not known to have the assembly that is threaded at both ends.
In yet another embodiment, it is also known to use a clear window allowing an operator to visually inspect the fluid and particulates within the can body. Here again, the can body is not threaded on both ends.
The prior art fails to provide an adequate single-piece can or vessel that is capable of having additional components attached via threads at both ends of the can or vessel. For instance, the prior art fails to permit either a standard drain valve or a self-venting drain valve to be screwed into a threaded portion in the dome. The prior art also fails to provide a base plate that threads into the can or vessel in order to permit the entire device to be installed for operations, whether used for oil, water, hydraulic, etc.
In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, there is a need for low cost, one-piece clear injected molded can. The can further needs to be compatible with a dome having the ability to receive a drain (whether standard or self-venting) and a base to thread the entire assembly to the desired application.